


Shut Your Mouth Before I Fuck It

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Band Stuff [3]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDSM, By he I mean Chris, Chris is really hot, Face-Fucking, Gay Smut, Handcuffs, He is out of character, He's hella submissive, I'm gay, Lil song fic gay shit, M/M, No Plot, Oh shit I'm usually a submissive fuck but I guess I was more dominant when I wrote this, That's a song, This is inspired off of "Rats", Who wouldn't want to see Chris beneath them though??, also brief daddy kink, also it's short, holy fuck, like for real, okay, okay enjoy, porn with no plot, reader is daddy ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Nameless first person POV of a cis guy dominating Chris Motionless. No plot.





	Shut Your Mouth Before I Fuck It

       I've been a bad little boy, little boy

        The passion sending sparks between our lips drew moans from both of us as I dragged Chris over to the bed, tugging roughly at his clothing and his belt and his pants.  
        "Take it off," I growled.  
        If I resist, lock me up and bind my wrist  
        Chris whimpered, his eyes wide and glassy and hard with lust and his cock flush against his completely naked body. He jerked at the click of the cuffs locking around his wrists, and I smirked, leaning down and kissing down his shuddering chest.

        Close your eyes and listen close

        His eyes fluttered shut and I watched as his eyes were hidden from my view. As I listened closer, I could hear the way that his breath was off and the rustling of the sheets as his hands clenched them from above his head.

        I know just how much you love it

        "F-fuck, yes..."  
        His broken, shaky words reached my ears and I merely groaned from where I was sucking on his cock. I held his hips down to prevent him from jerking up and fucking my mouth, and chuckled at his groans and helpless moans escaping from his open mouth.

        "Shut your mouth before I fuck it."

        Contrary to what I'd expected, his mouth stayed open, if not opened even wider. I yanked him up roughly by his hair and reveled in the sparks of lust in his eyes as he licked his lips.  
        "Please, daddy."  
        I shoved in to the root, his nose at my stomach, tears trickling down his gorgeous face, and he moaned in pleasure as he took me deep. 

        Everyone's got a secret (What's yours? What's yours?)

        I pounded relentlessly into his mouth, knowing how he loved it this way.

        And don't be shy, I'll never repeat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's a thing that exists. Enjoy...? Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
